


Here With Me (Sparks Fly)

by dance_tilyouredead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Special Ops, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Zombies, cool weapons, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_tilyouredead/pseuds/dance_tilyouredead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is in amongst a horde of undead, swinging her blade in wide arcs. Clarke blasts  away the last shuffler in her contact zone and takes a moment to watch. She’s just as beautiful as always, wearing that focused expression Clarke has come to adore (and not just because that's the expression Lexa wears whenever she saves their lives).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me (Sparks Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting a jump on a bit of the October Halloween Spooktacular.

The sky is an incredible colour. Clarke expected haze and smog, but smoke from the fires mingle with something else in the atmosphere. Everything on the ground is cast in the same orange glow. Even Clarke's skin has taken on a coppery hue under the dirt and debris. She must look like a mess.

Lexa is in amongst a horde of undead, swinging her blade in wide arcs. Clarke blasts away the last shuffler in her contact zone and takes a moment to watch. She’s just as beautiful as always, wearing that focused expression Clarke has come to adore (and not just because that's the expression Lexa wears whenever she saves their lives).

Two of the creatures fall fast and heavy, and Lexa meets her gaze. 

Without warning, an explosion blasts between them. Shrapnel ricochets and the intense focus is lost from Lexa's eyes as a hole is ripped in her side, a burst of red mist exploding behind her.

At the back of her mind Clarke registers that the wound will be bad but really she has only one sure, concrete thought. Get to Lexa. 

Clarke yells out her name though she knows Lexa can’t hear over the gunfire and growls of infected. If Clarke could just teleport to her side she would but Raven hasn't managed that one yet. Clarke has to scramble through rubble, broken glass and strewn bodies.

One body is less dead than the others. Lexa would call this one 'lively', but face to face with a screaming _thing_ with half a face Clark's more inclined to call it fucking scary. If the thing that used to be a man gets a good lunge in she'll be less than a pile of meat.

Lucky for Clarke, she’s fast and good at what she does. The programming in her muscles follows her basic command to 'get that bastard down' and she knocks his feet out from under him. It lets out another scream and she pulls her weapon around to blast the rest of his face away.

Clarke kicks off the hand still grasping at her boot and looks for Lexa. The Commander has only just fallen to her knees and is still taking potshots at infected. Clark wants to grab her and shake some sense into her.  

Shooting low energy blasts into a few more infected, she scrambles over the rubble. It's just the slow ones reaching them now with missing limbs and poor muscle control. Hardly a threat.

She feels a certain accomplishment, right up until she gets close enough to see Lexa's face. All colour has left her and though she's still kneeling, there is no strength in her posture. The defiant, straight back is now hunched over, her mouth a grimace of pain.

Seeing Clarke right there, Lexa sighs in relief and finally sits before letting Clarke guide her onto her back. Octavia, Lincoln and Anya are in range now, and keeping them covered.

Clarke tears off her jacket and wraps it over Lexa's side, pressing down on the wound. 

"I need your soul to stay where it is,” she says as always, forcing Lexa to open her eyes.

Instead of answering with her usual quip, Lexa looks scared. "I'd like to stay with you too, Prisa." **  
**

"If you die from this i'm never having sex with you again," Clarke growls at her.

Lexa smirks at that. "Unless you’re into something kinky now Clarke."

"Stop asking Raven to teach you new words, please." Clarke laughs through her tears. Only Lexa can have her feeling these contrasts.

"Abby's on route with the flyer," Raven's voice squawks in her ear.

"Did you catch that, Commander? No dying here today."

Lexa lifts a bloody hand to Clarke's cheek. "As you wish Ain Prisa."

Clarke presses harder, brushing away angry tears with her shoulder. Anya is firing into another group of zombies but they're just more shufflers. 

"Stay awake, you idiot."

Lexa's eyes flutter open. "Will I miss something important?"

"Yes." Clarke leans in, kisses her hard. "You'll miss me telling you that I —" she curses her own hesitation. "I love you." 

When Clarke opens her eyes, Lexa is unconscious, but the carrier is settling down beside them. Lexa is lifted onto a stretcher and hooked up to monitors and fluids within minutes, but Clarke still refuses to leave her side.

 

Even at the hospital Clarke won't leave. She just strips down to her underwear there in the clinic and waits for someone to show up with clean clothes. 

After 24 of the longest hours in Clarke's life, Lexa wakes. She drinks the offered water and then looks at Clarke. If Clarke wishes she hadn't made any confessions in the heat of battle, she aims not to show it. Regret isn't necessary.

The first words Lexa finds are, "I love you too."

Clarke laughs and hurriedly wipes away the tear that slipped past her control. 

"Did everyone hear?" Lexa doesn't look all that worried.

Clarke laughs again, feeling giddy, if a little embarrassed. "Every word."

"Even the sex parts?"

She nods.

"Anya's gonna kill me." Lexa sighs and prods at the bandage wrapped around her middle.

"She'll get over it. There's nothing weak about this, Lexa." Clarke take her hand and Lexa's responding grip is strong.

Lexa freezes. "Your Mom?"

"Never wants to be on comms again."

Lexa chuckles then grimaces and Clarke gives her the extra dose of morphine set aside for the waking patient. Lexa's frown drifts into a goofy smile.

"Now, no taking advantage of... Of—" Lexa tries to clear her head with a shake. "Of my weakened state. No being mean."

"Okay, no being mean," she agrees.

Lexa smiles, bright as if Clarke were a shining gift from the heavens.

"Anya's mean," Lexa pouts and Clarke laughs, just happy they're all still alive. 

"Be here when I wake up?" Lexa somehow looks sleepy and commanding at the same time.

"Of course."

"Cause you love me?" Lexa's murmurings get less coherant after that.

Clarke pulls a comfortable chair from the corner as Lexa's eyes drift closed. She picks up a book with one hand and keeps Lexa's fingers resting in the other.

"Yeah, I really do," she says. Lexa doesn't hear but her smile is peaceful as she dreams.


End file.
